Se tourner vers l'avenir
by Plume.9999
Summary: On veut toujours tout savoir, le passé, le présent et l'avenir. Alors pourquoi ce dernier qui est le plus incertain nous attire plus que les autres ? Mais ce dont il est question aujourd'hui c'est l'avenir de Bella après un passé douloureux. Sera-t-il agréable ou sera-t-il dans la continuité de son passé ?
1. Prologue

**Si une âme passait par ici par pur hasard ou pour une quelconque autre raison, voici ce qu'elle aurait à savoir :**

 **C'est la première fiction que je poste sur fanfiction mais pas la première que j'ai écrite. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où va me mener cette aventure et je me suis lancée tête baissée dans l'écriture. Advienne que pourra.**

 **Sachez également que je ne touche aucun salaire pour ce que j'écris, il ne s'agit là que de divertissement et cette histoire m'appartient mais en aucun cas les personnages ne sont de mon invention.**

 **Bien entendu comme tout auteur qui se respecte j'attends des reviews si une personne venait à me lire mais comme je suis nouvelle sur ce site je ne m'attends pas à avoir un certain succès pour mes débuts..**

 **Sinon, je suis Plume !**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Il y a des choses dans la vie qu'on ne peut prévoir. L'homme est à la recherche perpétuelle de l'avenir. Il programme le plus de choses possibles. La météo, le déroulement de la journée suivante, ses projets futurs. L'humain règle sa vie dans la mesure de possible. Mais je risque de décevoir certaines personnes lorsque je dis qu'il y a des variantes, des éléments qu'on ne prend en compte. Les catastrophes nucléaires ont-elles été annoncées ? Les fêtes surprises sont-elles prévisibles ?

Je suis humaine et je prévois ce que je peux prévoir mais il y a des événements, des détails de ma vie que je ne peux deviner comme je n'ai pas pu deviner ce qu'il allait se passer ce jour-là, le jour qui a détruit ma vie. Je suis censée accepter mon histoire et tenter de la continuer. On me demande de me concentrer sur mon avenir mais comment faire quand on ne peut réellement le deviner ? Je renonce à l'idée d'anticiper, ça ne me mènera qu'à de faux espoirs.

J'avais raison de ne rien vouloir prévoir parce que de toute manière je n'aurais pas pu savoir ce qui allait m'arriver et la façon dont ma vie allait prendre des directions dont je ne pouvais soupçonner.


	2. Chapter 1

**Voilà le premier chapitre ! Alors je me suis fixée un quota de mot minimum à respecter : 4 000mots et personnellement je trouve que c'est assez mais dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ? Ensuite j'ai vraiment était touchée de voir que dès le soir même de la parution du prologue j'avais déjà des personnes qui suivent mon histoire et même 4 reviews. Pour moi c'est déjà énorme du fait que je sois nouvelle et que je commence à peine donc vos encouragements atteignent leur objectif puisque je me suis promis de terminer ce chapitre assez rapidement !**

 **Ensuite, les personnages et l'histoire initiale, c'est, bien évidemment, Stephenie Meyer qui en est la protagoniste. Je ne fais que réinventer l'histoire avec les personnages initiaux. Je ne touche aucun salaire quoique des reviews ne seraient pas de refus!**

 **Je rajoute un dernier petit truc, si je fais beaucoup de fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire etc, ... Faites le moi savoir surtout si cela en devient gênant pour votre lecture. Je fais mon maximum pour les éradiquer mais il est plus simple de les voir quand ce n'est pas vous qui êtes à l'origine du texte et je n'ai pas de Bêta...**

 **Voilà voilà,**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Forks, ville pluvieuse de l'Etat de Washington. Forks, c'est ma destination. J'ai pris la décision de quitter Phoenix parce que ma mère est inconditionnellement amoureuse de Phil Dwyer, son second mari et qu'elle ne peut totalement rester avec lui tant que je reste dans les parages. Il est un joueur de baseball et par conséquent, se voit obligé dans le cadre de sa carrière de réaliser de nombreux déplacements professionnels. Renée, ma mère, insistait pour rester près de moi en reniant ses propres envies selon elle car j'étais encore trop fragile émotionnellement. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle souffrait de la distance qu'elle s'obligeait à installer entre Phil et elle et je me sentais coupable. C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi d'aller vivre avec mon père dans une petite bourgade que je ne supportais pas. La pluie ne m'a jamais attirée s'évertuant au contraire à me révulser continuellement et pourtant c'est de mon propre chef que je me trouvais dans la voiture de fonction de mon père, sheriff de la ville.

C'est certain, l'Arizona et son beau soleil allaient me manquer mais peut-être qu'en m'éloignant j'allais pouvoir oublier. Peu convaincue par ce que j'avançais, je me tournais vers Charlie et je laissais mon esprit divaguer. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne lui avais pas rendu visite. Il m'avait manqué, c'est évident mais je n'arrivais pas à éprouver ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'entrain à aller vivre définitivement avec lui. Il s'agissait peut-être des circonstances qui m'en empêchaient. Cet homme était quelque part mon modèle et pourtant il avait tout perdu l'instant où ma mère avait décidé de le quitter m'entraînant à ses côtés. Tout comme moi, elle ne supportait plus Forks et sa pluie continuelle. Charlie ne voulait pas partir d'ici ayant ses racines et ses repères, ils se sont donc séparés. Je revenais une à deux fois par an à Forks où généralement je fêtais Noël ou Nouvel An avec l'homme qui fait et ferait partie intégrante de ma vie. Il serait le seul homme que j'aimerais tout le long de ma vie. Bien entendu, je ne comptais pas finir mes jours sans un homme à mes côtés mais je ne pourrais jamais dire de ce dernier que je l'avais aimé toute ma vie au contraire de mon père. Charlie ne parlait pas beaucoup, c'est un trait que je tiens de lui certainement. Le trajet se fit dans un silence quasi ininterrompu, brisé par les quelques questions que me posait ce dernier.

« Comment va ta mère ? me demanda t-il soudainement.

\- Elle s'est bien remise de la grippe qu'elle a eu la semaine dernière donc j'imagine que ça va plutôt bien pour elle, lui répondis-je simplement.

\- Et avec Phil ?

\- Ils ont décidé de partir pour Jacksonville le temps où il n'est pas en déplacement. » terminai-je

Il l'aimait encore, peut-être plus inconditionnellement, mais il l'aimait, j'en suis sûre. Je pense qu'il avait enfin accepté qu'elle refasse sa vie avec Phil et était prêt à passer à autre chose mais cela n'empêche qu'il l'aimait et l'aimerai sûrement jusqu'à sa mort. C'est certainement pour ça que Charlie était un modèle pour moi. Après notre départ, il a continué sa vie comme il le faisait avant. Il est resté lui, il est resté fort et maintenant je sais qu'il est prêt à reconstruire une vie de couple même si l'ombre de maman ne le quittera jamais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes enfin chez Charlie. Il est encore trop tôt pour que je dise « chez moi ». Il m'aida à monter mes deux valises dans ma chambre à l'étage. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, sans surprise rien n'avait été bougé, tout était resté tel que lorsque j'étais repartie pour Phoenix. Il me laissa m'installer et j'en profitais pour ranger mes affaires. La pluie battait au carreau sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour atténuer le bruit... Je sens que cette année va être longue.

On a pris notre repas et c'est épuisée par mon voyage que je m'allongeai dans mon lit, le bruit des gouttes qui s'écrasaient sur la vitre m'empêchant tout de même de m'endormir. Dire que le lendemain je partais au lycée.

Ils me pourchassent, me suivent où que j'aille et rien ne peut les empêcher, les fantômes du passé, les fantômes de mon cœur.

6h53, c'est à cette heure que ma vessie me réveilla. Soulagée, je me glissais sous la douche toujours déçue du fait que je me sois levée sept minutes avant l'heure prévue la vielle.

J'avais passé une nuit insupportable. Je n'ai réussi qu'à m'endormir vers minuit alors que j'étais exténuée pour finalement me réveiller dans la nuit suite à un de ces cauchemars récurrents qui peuplent mes nuits. Je n'arrivais pas à faire abstraction de mon passé, je n'arrivais pas encore à faire mon deuil. Peut-être que ça n'arrivera jamais. Qu'en savais-je finalement ?

Pour cette dure journée qui m'attendait, je m'habillais le plus simplement possible. J'étais nouvelle dans un lycée où tous les étudiants se connaissaient les uns des autres, inutile d'attirer un peu plus le regard des gens. Je n'aimais pas être le centre de l'attention, encore plus maintenant. Attirer les regards c'est être davantage exposé au danger.

Je descendais et rejoignais Charlie pour prendre un modeste déjeuner, puis me brossais les dents, récupérais mes affaires et partais m'installer dans la voiture de police de mon père. Gênée, je lui demandais s'il était possible qu'il me dépose à cinq minutes du lycée argumentant sur le fait que je sois nouvelle et qu'il serait difficile pour moi d'arriver dans une voiture de police dans la mesure où tous les jeunes me remarqueraient d'emblée.

Il était vexé, c'était un fait mais je n'arrivais pas à me sentir coupable lorsque j'arrivais au Forks High School et que j'ouvrais la porte du bâtiment. Toutes les personnes rassemblées dans ce couloir tournèrent la tête vers moi. Je n'avais pas la prétention de croire qu'il s'agissait du fait que je sois belle, loin de moi cette idée. Je n'étais pas moche, j'en avais conscience mais je sais également que je n'étais pas magnifique. Brune aux yeux marrons et à la peau pâle, loin du stéréotype de la blonde californienne alors que je venais d'Arizona, une région ensoleillée les trois quarts de l'année. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Si je devais me qualifier en un mot je pense que je choisirai ce mot là, banale.

J'avançais dans ce couloir, tentant de trouver le secrétariat pour avoir les papiers nécessaires sachant que mon père m'avait préalablement inscrite pour la rentrée. Sans me rendre compte de l'endroit où je me dirigeais et essayant de faire abstraction des regards autour de moi, je percutai quelqu'un et me retrouvai à terre, je levai les yeux et me préparai à recevoir un regard furibond. A ma grande surprise, je vis une main tendue devant moi, main que je saisis. A nouveau sur mes deux pieds, je pus voir la personne dont il était question. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux lisses et noirs et dont le regard bienveillant était habillé d'une paire de lunettes, une jeune femme filiforme, grande et mince. J'ouvris la bouche pour tenter de m'excuser mais elle me devança :

« Excuse-moi, je ne regardais pas devant moi… Je m'appelle Angela Weber et puis, toi, tu dois être Isabella Swan ? »

Ô joie d'être nouvelle, je n'avais plus besoin de me présenter. Voyons les avantages où ils se trouvent !

« Exact, enfin juste Bella, et ne t'excuse pas, c'est ma faute autant que la tienne, j'aurais dû t'éviter. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Pas de soucis, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Bella, me répondit-elle tout en insistant poliment sur mon surnom.

\- Oh, alors tant mieux, lui dis-je et saisissant l'occasion je lui demandai son aide, ne saurais-tu pas où se trouve le secrétariat ?

\- Si bien sûr, suis-moi »

C'est ainsi que je finis par connaître Angela Weber, une jeune fille sympathique. Elle me parla de ses amis tout le long de chemin. J'appris alors l'existence de Ben Cheney, le garçon sur lequel elle craquait mais aussi la présence de Mike Newton, une plaie. J'avais eu à faire à lui lorsqu'une des années précédentes, Charlie avait eu l'idée de partir faire une randonnée d'une journée dans la forêt environnante. Connaissant mon pouvoir autodestructeur, il m'avait dès lors forcée à aller m'acheter des chaussures adéquates et je m'étais retrouvée dans la boutique des Newton, un commerce d'affaires de sports en tout genre. C'était Mike le caissier et il n'avait pas arrêté de me questionner sur des choses futiles tout ça pour que dans la seconde qui suivit, il m'eut invité en rendez-vous. J'avais refusé, il ne m'intéressait pas. C'était un garçon loin d'être méchant mais très lourd… Angela m'apprit que Jessica, une fille faisant partie du groupe avait des vues sur Mike et du moment que je ne m'en approchais pas, elle restait agréable. Qu'elle se rassure, Mike n'était vraiment pas un garçon pour moi et je n'étais pas encore prête à me ranger avec quelqu'un, pas après ce qu'il m'était arrivée. C'est sur cette discussion que nous arrivions au secrétariat et c'est ici qu'elle me laissa après m'avoir proposé de déjeuner avec elle ainsi qu'avec ses amis, invitation que j'acceptai évidemment.

J'ai récupéré les papiers indispensables à ma journée et Mme Cope m'informa que je devais faire signer l'ensemble de mes professeurs une de ces fiches justement. Mme Cope était une femme atteignant la cinquantaine certainement mais elle n'en restait pas moins sympathique. Une secrétaire de cinquante paraît habituellement aigrie et impolie alors qu'elle, d'une certaine manière me rappelait ma mère. Elle était chaleureuse et excentrique avec ses cheveux d'une teinte mauve et ne réfuta pas mon désir de m'appeler Bella. Je détestais mon nom entier. Isabella était pour moi impersonnel et d'une manière, aristocratique. Enfin, je ne sais pas d'où vient mon aversion pour ce prénom toujours est-il que je préfère Bella, plus simple, plus moi. Mme Cope m'indiqua où se trouvait ma première salle de cours et s'assura avant que je ne parte si tout irait bien pour moi, j'ai simplement répondu :

« Rien n'ira bien mais tout ne peut que mieux aller »

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer je m'enfuis vers la salle de mathématiques, matière qui se mesurait à l'aversion que je portais pour Isabella. Je ne pourrais dire lequel des deux je préférais.

La matinée de cours se passa aussi bien qu'elle le devait, c'est à dire très mal. J'ai dû me présenter devant toute la classe et le professeur de mathématiques, pour couronner le tout, m'envoya au tableau résoudre une inéquation du second degré. Autant dire de suite que je ne réussis pas l'exercice et que ce genre de sciences se mesure à une langue étrangère telle que le chinois, voire le coréen.

A l'heure du repas, je rejoignis Angela devant son casier puis nous partîmes en direction de la cantine. Je fis connaissance de Jessica qui s'avère être dans mes cours de littérature et rencontrai Eric Yorkie et Ben Cheney, deux garçons fort sympathiques bien qu'Eric ne veuille plus que mon amitié. C'est la façon dont il me regardait qui me mit la puce à l'oreille. Malheureusement pour moi, Mike Newton me reconnut et ne fit que de parler de notre précédente rencontre qu'il tourna bien entendu à sa faveur. Je n'en fis pas cas et je l'ignorai. Toute l'agitation à cette table me donna le vague à l'âme et je tentai donc d'ignorer leur bonheur. J'essayai de me concentrer sur autre chose que sur ce qu'ils disaient, ils me semblent qu'ils prévoyaient une sortie à la Push. Mon regard se porta sur les autres tables du réfectoire, analysant les « clans »qu'ils semblaient y avoir. Ils semblaient moins classés qu'à Phoenix. Je dirai qu'il n'y en avait pas véritablement comme ceux des populaires, loosers, drogués, … qu'on retrouvait à Phoenix, il s'agissait simplement de groupes d'amis. Les jeunes essayaient de se regrouper avec d'autres pour ne pas être seuls sans que tout ne soit défini clairement. Je pense qu'il en est mieux ainsi.

C'est ainsi en regardant un peu partout que je remarquai trois personnes particulièrement belles et intéressantes assises à une table isolée de toutes les autres, deux femmes et un homme. La première avait des cheveux noirs corbeaux dressés en pic autour de sa tête, elle était en pleine discussion qui j'imaginais, n'intéressait pas les deux autres. Elle devait certainement s'en douter mais pour autant, elle ne se démontait pas et continuait à déblatérer ses paroles. La seconde était son contraire, elle était blonde avec de longs cheveux et était sexy mais froide. Elle était assise et faisait mine d'écouter son amie. Elle avait un corps à se damner un saint et pourtant, elle avait quelque chose en elle qui intimidait. Peut-être était-ce son incroyable beauté ou alors la distance qu'elle semblait vouloir garder avec les gens extérieurs à son entourage ? Et le dernier était blond avec des cheveux mi- longs et bouclés. Son corps était tourné vers la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et sa posture était détendue. Elle laissait penser au fait qu'il se sentait bien entouré de ces deux femmes. Un air de famille reliait les deux blonds, de là, j'en conclus qu'ils étaient frère et sœur. C'est ainsi que je déduis que la première fille devait être certainement sa copine ou un délire de ce genre. Qu'en savais-je réellement ?

Pourquoi cette table m'avait attirée plus que les autres ? Pourquoi m'étais-je intéressée à eux plutôt qu'à l'ensemble des lycéens. Il s'agit certainement de questions auxquelles je ne pourrais apporter de réponse pourtant moi seule était capable de le faire.

Angela avait surpris mon regard vers ces gens dont je ne connaissais rien d'autre que les hypothèses que j'avais pu émettre. Elle interpréta mal mon attention et m'informa gentiment qu'il était inutile de fantasmer sur Jasper et que ce dit Jasper sortait avec Alice confirmant ainsi mes suppositions. Je pris alors la parole et lui dit :

« Je m'en doutais, tu sais. Un garçon aussi mignon que lui ne pouvait être qu'en couple. Mais je ne comptais pas en faire mon petit ami ou une autre connerie de ce genre ! T'en fais pas !

\- Je préférais être claire d'emblée, tu avais l'air de t'intéresser vraiment à eux donc j'ai pensé que… Enfin je me suis trompée, bafouilla Angela

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, mais tu pourrais m'en dire plus sur les trois ? la questionnai-je

\- Alors, la petite qui parle tout le temps s'appelle Alice Cullen comme tu as pu probablement t'en rendre compte. Son petit ami c'est Jasper Hale et la blonde c'est Rosalie Hale sa jumelle. Ils sont tous les trois en terminale comme nous. De ce que je sais, leur situation familiale est très bizarre. Alice a été adoptée toute jeune par la famille Cullen. Ses parents ont adopté également deux autres garçons, Edward et Emmett. Son père est le docteur de la ville. Tu auras l'occasion de le voir de temps à autre. Emmett et Rosalie sont ensemble et lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés, Jasper et Alice se sont tout de suite rapprochés. Il me semble qu'ils habitent tous sous le même toit, chez le docteur. Les Hale ont coupé les ponts avec leurs parents respectifs et les Cullen ont immédiatement accepté de les loger. Faut dire également qu'ils ne manquent pas de moyens, m'informa-t-elle

\- Hum, je vois. Mais les deux autres ne sont pas scolarisés ? l'interrogeai-je à nouveau

\- Si, ils l'ont été. Enfin j'imagine vu les postes qu'ils occupent. Edward et Emmett sont plus âgés et travaillent actuellement dans l'agence de décoration de laquelle leur mère, Esmee est à la tête. Ils ont dans la vingtaine j'imagine. Je ne sais pas, pour tout te dire je ne connais pas leur vie intégralement mais les Cullen sont bien vus dans la ville et même dans ses environs. Pour autant, personne n'ose approcher ces trois-là »

Angela désigna les trois jeunes au centre de mon attention. Je décidai finalement que j'en savais assez sur eux pour me dire qu'ils étaient comme les autres même si leur situation était pour le moins atypique.

L'après-midi, j'avais biologie avancée avec monsieur Banner. J'entrai dans la salle et m'arrêtai au bureau pour qu'il me signe ma feuille de présence et il me désigna une place libre près de la fenêtre. Je m'assis et sortis mes affaires, pendant ce temps j'entendis une personne s'installer à mes côtés. Curieuse, je tournai ma tête vers elle et découvris qu'il s'agissait d'Alice Cullen. Je me présentai dès lors plus par soucis de politesse que d'envie. Faire des connaissances n'était ni mon fort ni mon but. Je fuyais toute relation. Mes proches avaient tendance à dire que j'étais une solitaire et que la sociabilité n'était pas ce que je faisais de mieux. Tout à fait en accord avec l'image qu'on donnait de ma personne, je ne m'offusquai pas. Charlie était ainsi également mais il fallait dire que ce trait de caractère s'était amplifié suite à mes antécédents au contraire de mon géniteur qui s'améliorait avec les années. Qu'importe, je vivais avec et ça ne me gênait pas tant que ça au final. Par ailleurs, il faut dire même que ça m'aidait au quotidien. Les gens n'avaient pas tendance à venir me parler et ils regrettaient même de l'avoir fait lorsqu'ils voyaient à quel point j'étais impassible et ne montrait aucun engouement au fait qu'ils s'intéressent à moi.

A ma grande surprise, Alice ne montra aucun signe de réticence à l'idée d'entrer en conversation avec moi, elle se présenta à son tour et tout au long du cours me posa des questions en tout genre. Elle m'interrogea :

« Pourquoi avoir décidé de quitter l'Arizona – il me semble bien que tu viens de là-haut – pour venir dans ce coin paumé où il fait soleil une fois tous les six mois ?

\- Ma mère s'est remariée avec Phil, déconcertée par sa question, je ne répondis pas plus.

\- Et ? Tu ne l'apprécies pas ? se renseigna-t-elle, visiblement curieuse d'en savoir un peu plus.

\- Oh non, au contraire, il est sympa mais disons que je voulais leur laisser leur espace, leur intimité, affirmai-je.

\- Ce n'est que cela ?

Oui, Phil est un joueur de baseball et part souvent en déplacement. Au début, ma mère restait avec moi pour nous retrouver, elle en était même très heureuse mais par la suite, Phil lui manquait. Ses voyages étaient très longs et ces longues périodes la rendaient maussade et triste alors j'ai décidé qu'il était temps d'aller m'occuper de Charlie ! lui révélai-je.

Oh, d'accord » conclue-t-elle avec une lueur spéculative dans ses beaux yeux marrons dorés. Je pouvais maintenant contempler la couleur de ses yeux et ils étaient en adéquation avec le personnage, c'est-à-dire adorables et magnifiques

Je savais qu'elle restait dubitative suite à ma réponse incomplète. Elle est sûrement l'une des seules à émettre un doute sur la véracité de mes propos. Si elle savait que je mentais, elle ne le signala pas. Elle continua son questionnaire en me demandant si je me plaisais à Forks, question à laquelle je ne pus que lui dire que c'était compliqué. Je venais d'arriver et je n'étais pas encore prête à l'idée de rester ici au moins une année mais je lui dis simplement que j'allais m'y faire et qu'il était difficile de passer d'un climat à un autre aux antipodes du premier. Balivernes, je n'allais jamais m'habituer et il ne s'agissait pas seulement du climat. De toute façon, dans n'importe quelle ville je ne me sentirais pas à ma place. Il n'y avait qu'un endroit et cet endroit était mort, tout comme l'était mon cœur et ma raison. Je devenais folle sans lui, je devenais folle sans eux. Ils me manquaient horriblement, leurs photos ne suffisaient plus. J'avais besoin d'entendre leurs voix, de voir leurs sourires. J'avais besoin qu'ils existent pour réussir à vivre. Mais j'étais égoïste. Ils étaient apaisés à présent, soulagés et je devais les laisser se reposer. Ils l'avaient mérité.

Perdue dans mes pensées, Alice avait vite compris qu'il serait inutile de me tirer des informations supplémentaires. C'est la sonnerie qui me tira de mes songes. Je me levai, rangeai mes affaires et me dirigeai vers la porte de la salle. Il était 15h30 et mes cours étaient finis. Je n'avais pas jugé utile d'appeler Charlie, préférant rentrer à pieds plutôt que de m'exposer à nouveau dans une voiture de police. J'allais au secrétariat rendre ma fiche de présence et sortis du bâtiment. Je traversais le parking et Alice m'interpella. Elle me proposa de me ramener, offre que je déclinais bien sûr, après l'avoir remercier. Elle me présenta à son copain et sa sœur jumelle, les deux étant parfaitement charmants et sympathiques. Je m'excusai et leur dis que je devais véritablement partir. Ils comprirent et ma saluèrent après que Jasper m'ait dit avoir été ravi de l'attention que j'avais pu avoir auprès des autres élèves, cela leur avait évité les regards des autres. Je compris alors que mon attirance était commune à tous les lycéens de Forks High School et m'en sentis soulagée et j'en conclus également qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec les regards fixateurs lui non plus. Je pouffai à l'idée qu'eux aussi se sentaient gênés d'être observé. Avant que je ne m'en aille, Alice m'apprit être pressée de me revoir demain et Rosalie me sourit gentiment l'air de dire que son amie avait un comportement étrange mais que je ne devais pas m'en inquiéter.

Je marchais pendant quelques temps et finis par arriver chez Charlie. J'insérai ma clef dans la serrure et m'engouffrai dans la chaleur accueillante de la maison. Je déposais mes affaires dans ma chambre au premier. Je m'installai à mon bureau et tentai de réaliser mes exercices de mathématiques. Impossible… Quand je pensais à mon professeur, je fulminai. Il m'insupportait. Dès mon premier jour, il m'avait malmenée alors qu'aucun autre prof ne l'avait fait. Et par-dessus tout ça, il nous donnait des exercices à faire du jour au lendemain qui étaient incompréhensibles mais surtout infaisables. Après quelques temps à m'arracher les cheveux de la tête, j'abandonnai. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé ! Il était inutile de perdre du temps supplémentaire alors que de tout manière je n'y arriverais pas. Je passais alors au reste de mes devoirs et finis le tout assez rapidement.

Pour remercier Charlie de m'avoir accueillie chez lui sans poser de problème, je décidai de lui préparer son repas préféré et le mien qui plus est, des lasagnes. J'aimais cuisiner, c'est un moyen de se déstresser et de s'occuper. J'ai appris la cuisine jeune, avec les séjours que je faisais chez ma grand-mère. Il était impensable que ce soit Renée qui puisse m'avoir appris. L'inverse serait bien plus probable. C'était une catastrophe. En toute franchise, j'aurais pu la comparer à moi qui tente de marcher sur le verglas. Je mets ma vie en danger lorsque je le fais, et bien maman, c'est la même chose. Si elle cuisine, elle risque de nous provoquer une intoxication alimentaire.

Lorsque j'insérai mon plat dans le four, je l'entendis rentrer.

« Bella ? m'appela-t-il

\- Je suis dans la cuisine, Cha… papa, lui criai-je.

\- Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée ? me questionna-t-il une fois à ma hauteur.

\- Bah, plutôt pas mal, j'ai rencontré Angela, la fille du pasteur Weber. Elle est vraiment sympa et puis j'ai parlé aussi aux enfants Cullen et Hale. Après, j'ai pas fait grand-chose non plus…

\- Je suis ravi pour toi. Les Cullen ? Ce sont de braves gens. Quand ils sont arrivés j'ai pensé qu'ils causeraient des problèmes mais pas du tout, ils sont adorables et Carlisle est devenu un ami.

\- Le docteur ? l'interrogeai-je curieusement

\- Oui, un grand chirurgien. Il pourrait avoir un poste plus important dans une grande ville mais il a renoncé à un salaire astronomique pour venir vivre ici avec sa famille et pour que sa femme et ses aînés puissent construire une entreprise familiale à proximité. Plus que d'être porté sur l'argent, il met en avant, au premier plan sa vie de famille et la réussite de ses enfants. Un grand homme ce Carlisle !

\- Ouais, Angela m'a déjà racontée ça plus tôt. »

Les lasagnes étant cuites, j'en informai Charlie et nous passâmes à table. Je lui demandai quelques informations sur son travail mais sans vraiment écouter ses réponses. Pas que je ne m'intéressais pas à ce qu'il faisait mais j'étais exténuée et porter mon attention sur quelque chose requérait toute mon énergie restante. Je l'écoutais donc parler sans vraiment le comprendre.

Le repas terminé, je montai dans ma chambre, préparai mes affaires de bain et partis me doucher. Après avoir fait le nécessaire, je me couchai espérant rattraper l'affreuse nuit que j'avais passée. Je me forçais à penser à certaines bonnes choses qui s'étaient déroulées dans la journée espérant vainement que cela allait empêchait les cauchemars de venir. Il est certain que ces cauchemars perdureront toute ma vie. Cet événement avait laissé des traces indélébiles dans le plus profond de mon âme et de ma mémoire et il serait difficile de l'oublier voire quasiment impossible mais il fallait que je continue ma vie. Il en était ainsi, les gens nous quittent et nous devons accepter, pour pouvoir mieux retomber quand ce serait le tour des suivants. C'était ça la vie, elle nous fait des coups bas suite à quoi on se relève et elle recommence jusqu'à ce que ce soit nous qui partions. Et rien ne sert d'espérer parce qu'à chaque fois ça se passe ainsi. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que c'est cet espoir qui fait le plus mal. Il nous promet des choses, il nous fait croire à un avenir meilleur, il va même jusqu'à nous faire oublier que nos proches, tout comme nous le sommes, ne sont pas invincibles et nous quitteront un jour. C'est cet espoir qui nous voit souffrir encore plus longtemps. Le plus dur, c'est de se dire qu'il n'y a que la mort pour vous soulager de votre souffrance mais vous n'y avez pas droit car ce serait être égoïste et rejeter ces maux -là, cet espoir et cette souffrance sur vos propres proches. Quelle est donc la meilleure solution ? Arrêter de souffrir pour faire souffrir les autres ou garder sa souffrance au plus profond de vous et prendre l'apparence d'une personne épanouie alors qu'au fond on est détruit ? J'en avais strictement aucune idée mais j'ai choisi l'altruisme pensant que Renée et Charlie méritait un peu de répit. Une chose est sûre, ce n'est sûrement pas avec mes pensées que je réussirais à chasser mes cauchemars très loin de moi.

* * *

 **Bella est un peu perdue. Elle vient d'arriver après avoir vécu un traumatisme mais présente déjà des signes qui annoncent la suite... Laissez quelques reviews, ce seraient super sympa de votre part ! Mais je ne vous oblige pas non plus mais j'aimerais bien mais je ne vous force pas, mais j'apprécierai … Bref je me tais et vous laisse tranquille. Le chapitre 2 m'attend ^^.**

 **Juste une dernière chose, je ne sais pas quand je posterai le deuxième chapitre. Je pense que ce sera pour dans deux petites semaines, sachant que j'ai des cours et que je croule sous l'ensemble des choses que je dois faire. Mais si j'ai des reviews je pourrais peut être revoir mes priorités…**

 **Plume**


End file.
